I Once Had the Best
by crystalline'maia
Summary: How she handled her life after his death. Sequel to A Million Times Better. CharacterDeath, Oneshot.


**I Once Had the Best**

_~ sequel to A Million Times Better ~_

_Kaichou wa Maid-sama © Hiro Fujiwara_

_Second Revision: November 23, 2011_

_**AMV of this fanfiction **__– check out my YouTube account (link's on my profile)_

* * *

He was the best. She knew that. Everyone that knew she loved him knew that. They were perfect for each other. Fate just didn't allow her to be with him. Never to be with him again. Never to be with him anymore.

Because of a mere plane crash.

More than just her heart shattered. Her life broke into pieces, almost irreparable, irreversible, deeply shattered. She cried in despair each night, her hand over her swelling midsection.

A remembrance. A heartbreaking one. A heartwarming, heartbreaking one.

Then goes his entrance.

* * *

"Get over it, Ayuzawa," he said, gently squeezing her hand as his eyes locked gaze with hers. "You can't do anything about it."

"But . . ." She rested her other hand on her midsection, caressing it like a treasure.

"I can help you with that. I can help you with everything, be it physically, emotionally or financially. Just – just be with me . . ." His voice was cracking. Never before had she heard his voice like this before. It was always strong, prideful, greedy, but now, it was just _weak_.

Was he lying again? Trying to get her into his clutches now that _he's _gone? _How disgusting, getting all dramatic over me when I'm miserable like this, _she thought.

"I wasn't joking back then. I want to raise his child with perfection and be his most fatherly figure. I want Usu–"

"Don't. Don't say his name. Just . . . don't."

He looked at her deeply hurt expression. "All right, I won't. I just want him to consider it as my pay in exchange for being with you. It's the best that I can do."

"Don't you understand?" she yelled, standing before him with a tear-streaked face. "Anything can't be _exchanged _by just something! You're not even – even . . ."

"As perfect as he is? No, Ayuzawa, if you're talking about my status, my appearance, my intelligence, we're just _the same_. The only thing we're not equal at is how much we mean to you!"

She stayed quiet, refusing to look at him, though her face was still evident of extreme emotional pain.

"You weren't like this before," he continued. "You were the strongest-willed girl I had ever met. You were different from all of those lovesick girls who cling on to what I have instead of what I feel! You should have already moved on from this mess! But what are you doing now?"

"STOP IT!"

Her palm made harsh contact with his cheek. He placed his hand over it in an attempt to somehow decrease its pain. Smirking, he said, "Now that's what I'm talking about."

He slowly kneeled with one knee.

Took out something from his pocket.

Held her left hand.

And said softly, "Marry me, Misaki."

She rubbed the bump on her stomach gently. She was going to have a baby soon, and she didn't have a proper job yet. But here was the chance to completely change her child's future.

"All right, I will."

And slipped a ring into her finger.

* * *

Lying on a luxurious bed, she looked at the man sleeping beside her. Somehow, he resembled _him_, and she took the chance to think of _his _face when he looks at her.

Would life be the same if that unfortunate event didn't happen? Would he be a good father to _his _child? Would she ever be happy again?

* * *

_He was sitting in front of a snowy window, looking beyond and probably thinking so deeply about something while a thick woolen blanket covered his shoulders._

_"Hey, perverted alien," she said with a smile, snuggling under his blanket. "It's not like you at all to be staring into space. What's inside that perverted brain of yours again?"_

_"Oh nothing, I'm just comparing the snowflakes' uniqueness and beauty to yours," he said, smirking._

_"Was that a pick-up line? Where did you get that?"_

_He looked slightly affronted. "Misa-chan, you really don't believe that I make my own pick-up lines, do you?"_

_"No."_

_'__I was just wondering . . . what your life will be like right now . . . if you chose another guy instead of me.' __It was really what he was thinking about._

* * *

"Sir, is it true that you're marrying this lady named Misaki Ayuzawa?" a reporter asked.

Flashing cameras and very bright lights forced her to narrow her eyes.

"Yes, that's true."

"Sir! Is Ayuzawa-san a daughter of a well-off family, or probably a wealthy CEO?"

He stared at her, then with her reluctant nod, he faced the media. "To be honest with you all, Misaki is from neither. She's from a common family –"

A loud gasp, more scratching of pens, and more flashing cameras.

"– and a very good friend of mine during high school."

He leaned closer to her ear. "Just this once, Misaki, please."

"What do you –"

His lips crashed onto hers. Breaking it apart as soon as possible, he whispered "sorry" to her ear.

"Now if you'll excuse us, we need to get ready. We're leaving for London, and planning to stay and raise our child there. Thank you very much."

* * *

Inside the limousine, his face was leaning on his closed fist, his elbow resting over the window's frame. He took a glance at her. She was ashamed of her status; it was what her face clearly expressed.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

Not sparing him a look, she monotonously replied, "Yes."

"Misaki, one of the things you fail at is lying. I'll be straight to the point: you're not a commoner anymore. When we got married, you – _okay_, I'll stop. I won't try to hurt you more."

"It's okay, really." Her voice was barely a whisper.

"Sorry. Now just – will you – will you just smile for a bit?"

She giggled at that. "All right, _there_, happy?"

A smile, a true smile at last. Maybe she could spend the rest of her life with him after all.

* * *

Laying the white roses before _his_ framed portrait, her tears didn't hold back again.

"Well, I hope you're happy now. I moved on, but I won't deny that I still can't help thinking of you. And Junior's fine, he's learning so fast we had to change tutors each month! Just like you did . . . Send my regards to your mom, okay? I . . . love you, Takumi."

* * *

"Blimey! Dad was a great cook? Bloody hell, you didn't tell me that, mum!"

Misaki smiled at her fifteen year old son and glanced at Tora, who chuckled softly. It's been months since she told her son all about his biological father, and he was extremely curious about him.

"So your dad _over here _isn't a great cook, then?" asked Tora playfully.

"I haven't even seen you near the kitchen yet, dad, so I'm immediately inclined to believe that you're not! Ha!" Takumi was laughing hysterically along with his father.

* * *

"He's a laugh, Junior is. I just hope you know how much he looks like you."

A soft breeze of wind passed by, and Misaki swore that she heard Takumi Usui's voice saying, "Of course I do!"

_**end**_


End file.
